Clock Strikes Midnight
Summary: When Grimal's usual letters don't arrive, Midnight's worst fears are confirmed Note: This is based off some chapters in Kimetsu no Yaiba. Specifically 180 and 97 and contains dark themes. Vieqer discretion is advised The camera opens up in a cemetary. A tall hooded figure is running along the mausoleum rooftops, avoiding arrows being shot at him. Suddenly a glowing arrow pierces his shoulder knocking him off the roof. Another arrow pins him to the ground. A female figure approaches him and rips off his hood. Revealing his dark blue hair and silver eyes, Grimal, Midnight's older brother. Female figure: You really have some nerve my son. Grimal: *coughs out blood* Celestial poison eh?... Hecate, you really think you can hold me down?! Midnight had to know! Thanks to me she's been preparing for your posse's next move you witch! Hecate: SILENCE. *she stomps on his face* Why did I even give birth to you?.... *charges up a spell in her hands* It's about time I disposed of you the same way as your other siblings.... Grimal: *smiles weakly* At least I'll die knowing I've planted the seeds for your downfall! The camera pans up and a small explosion is heard. Cut to EAH, Midnight wakes up in a cold sweat and screams. Midnight Darkness: GRIMAL! NO NONO NO! IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE! She looks over at thr clock, 11:59. One minute from the time his weekly letters arrive. The hand moves to 12, the clock chimes Midnight. But no letter. No tapping on glass no hooded figure. Cold reality sets in. Midnight falls to her knees, tears rolling down her face. And lets out an unholy cry, waking Eclipse. Eclipse Arrow: Midnight?! What's wrong?! *she slowly approaches Midnight* Midnight Darkness: He's...gone...she found him... She collapses into Eclipse's armns and starts bawling. Cut to the next day, Midnight refused to get out of bed. The room is dark and she is constantly crying into her pillow. A knock is heard at the door and the Rebels poke their heads in. Shinigami Mikoto: Midni- Midnight Darkness: LEAVE ME ALONE! Malachite Nile: We're worried about you! Midnight Darkness: I SAID GO AWAY! *activates a glyph and shuts the door* A little while later. Thana comes to the door. Thana Reaper: Midnight. I know what you're feeling. You can still speak to him. He is strong, he can still touch you. Midnight bolts out of bed. Thana summons a portal and a glowing translucent figure of Grimal appears. Midnight lauches herself at him and holds him close to her, crying hysterically. Midnight Darkness: GRIMAL! I'M SO SORRY! HADES WHY?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?! Grimal: Midnight. It's alright... Midnight Darkness: OKAY?! YOU'RE DEAD AND I'M STILL HERE! Grimal: *sigh* Midnight. I want you to understand that I didn't die in vain. I've only had one regret and that was how I raised you. If father didn't go insane and wiped out the empire, you would've became the most powerful empress. If I had found a way to save you too, we could've stayed together. Or maybe you would've if I didn't take care of you and got banished. Midnight Darkness: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT GRIMAL! I WAS THE REASON YOU HAD TO SUFFER! Grimal: No. Midnight you are my pride and joy. I know it will hard but always remember what I always told you, We're stronger together. You and friends will succeed. And I know I can go with love in my heart. Avenge our fallen siblings, Midnight, avenge our father and everyone she's hurt. And I'll always be with you. Grimal is about to turn away when Midnight jumps on his back. Midnight Darkness: *crying her eyes out* PLEASE DON'T GO! Don't...please...don't leave me again..... Grimal lets Midnight down and hugs her tight. Grimal: I'm sorry Midnight....My little sister, is the strongest person I know, thank you for giving my miserable life a purpose. I love you. Grimal fades away and Midnight wipes away her tears. Cut to the cemetary where Grimal is buried in an unmared grave. Midnight takes out her scythe and carves in Grimal, Beloved Brother. She leaves a single black rose on the grave and walks away, and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes